


chlorine kissed summer skin

by seaspoken



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, a little bit of worshipping vibes if you don't mind, basically i'm gross they're gross and adore the fuck out of each other yeah, haru eats ass that's it, i'll have regrets in the morning, i'm sorry mother and father, shameless porn with a little bit of cheese thrown in the middle tbh, written for rin's birthday so it's a little heavier on haru's pov and thoughts about rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaspoken/pseuds/seaspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of Rin’s victories feels as burning and alive inside both their chests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chlorine kissed summer skin

Victory thrill is quite a nice look on Rin.

It’s not as if he isn’t always shining, fiery passion burning bright inside his always sharpened eyes, it’s just.

Victory thrill makes all of Rin’s already usually golden assets look particularly delightful on him. The solid aftermath of winning isn't left only at their palms - still buzzing with a pleasant and warm stinging from all the spaces their hands have joined together into a high five - but Rin himself gets all giddy and smiley, skin a warm sun-gold that perfectly matches the way his cherry-red hair bounces when he laughs, making him look _radiant_. The defiant knife-edge glint in his smile turns into something more akin to childlike bliss, the way he huffs in embarrassment and splotchily blushes if teased, it’s all a lot to take in, and Haru feels like sunshine has been shot into his veins, drifting all the way up to his heart.

Rin’s head is swimming, lazy and warm and Caribbean blue. He giggles because wisps of Haru’s hair are tickling the apple of his cheek, as they lay like parallel lines on the unmade king bed, not quite touching, feet pointing in opposite directions. Haru doesn’t have to look at Rin to know that he is absolutely stunning. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. All sorts of adjectives like that. He always is – every second that he’s there, real and breathing.

Haru isn’t a particular fan of parallel lines. He wants to be perpendicular, he wants to touch. Rin is beautiful and solid and all sharp smiles and glazed half lidded eyes, he is so so beautiful and Haru feels intoxicated and stuck altogether, as if his limbs lie like noodles at his side.

Rin is rambling, for the sixth time repeating something about how great it felt to execute that last turn, and how doing a second stroke felt particularly nice today, and then he lets out a throaty laugh that curls around the room like a breeze and Haru wants to catch the sound in his mouth, breathe it in.

Haru’s face appears above Rin’s suddenly, and Haru thinks he looks ethereal. His lips are close, so close. Not close enough.

"Rin," Haru exhales. He likes how the name rolls off his tongue.

"Haru," he says, seemingly to not mind being interrupted by Haru’s sudden proximity, eyebrow quirking up, but remnants of the smile still dancing at his face. Rin’s mouth is so nice when it moves, when it forms his name and Haru thinks he also likes the way his own name rolls off his lips. His lips look like cherries, and Haru’s move fast, he mumbles "M’gonna kiss you," and he does.

Rin’s mouth is soft and warm and it moves slowly against his, and time stills, then. His tongue curls around Haru’s, and Haru’s brain goes all cloudy, until Rin bites down on Haru’s lower lip and whines into his mouth, and he’s palming himself through the sheets and Haru can’t just not do something.

"Rin," he pulls back enough to look at the boy and almost chokes, then. Rin is- fuck . Haru's mind scrambles to find an accurate descriptor for how Rin looks right at this moment, but it finds nothing. There is literally nothing. Because his hair is all tousled around his dainty face and Haru has never seen his cheeks flushed such a beautiful pink and he's staring at Haru with glassy eyes, shuddering breaths and kiss-swollen lips parted. He is absolutely stunning and Haru wants absolutely all of him. "Rin," Haru whispers into the skin at Rin’s neck and it’s an awkward angle because he is upside down, but it feels like fire anyway. Good fire though – slow-burning embers sizzling right beneath his skin. It’s warm and it’s nice and it’s Rin.

"So beautiful, Rin." Haru never called him beautiful with an almost reverent tone like this, and Haru is the prettiest boy he has ever seen and he thinks Rin is beautiful too and he thinks he blushes at that. He can’t really tell, though, because he is hot all over. He wants Haru to touch him everywhere. Haru’s lips are gone from his neck, then, and Rin whines because they leave cold where they left. He wants them back on his skin. He wants them on his neck and his chest and his stomach and his hips and his thighs and every inch of him. He wants bruises, blooming and purple and pretty. He wants to remember.

Haru is shifting above him, and the bed dips beneath his weight. Rin looks up and the ceiling is beige and the air swirls and ripples around it, everything is slow motion and Haru spreads his thighs over Rin’s hips, rocking down gently. Rin hisses through his teeth and his eyes widen because he is hard and Haru is hard and it feels wonderful and Rin _wantswantswants_ . He bucks his hips upward, weakly, because his head doesn’t feel connected to his body in a weird way, he feels like he can’t make it do what he wants. Haru sucks his bottom lip between his two, biting down on it gently and eliciting a faint moan from the back of Rin's throat, his eyes slipping closed. When he opens his eyes again, Haru's are all glittery, blue and like they’ve been crystallized, and Rin’s skin prickles under his gaze. Haru looks like he wants to eat him. Rin grips at Haru’s back, sweaty-slick skin under his fingers. He wishes he would.

"Rin," Haru’s voice settles over him, hazy and smooth, "can I…?" His fingertips are brushing against the hem of Rin’s thin v-neck. Rin nods and Haru exhales and slips fabric over his head. He marvels at Rin’s bare chest, then, splaying his palms flat across it, fingers slotting between the spaces in his ribcage. Rin shivers; Haru’s hands span the whole expanse of him. ''You’re so beautiful, Rin. Do you have any idea…" Haru’s words are quiet and he leans down to suck a bruise at the dip between Rin’s collarbones and Rin throws his head back onto the mattress. Haru is smoothing his palms over the soft of Rin’s stomach and then the curve of his hips and finally the bow of his ass, slipping beneath elastic and fabric to bare skin. He squeezes, gingerly at first, then roughly, one hand fitted to each cheek. Rin can’t breathe right because Haru just keeps fucking squeezing, spreading his cheeks apart slightly, letting a long finger brush over his hole. He wants them inside. He wants Haru to open him up and then fill him, and he wants to be fucked until he can’t even see.

"Lift up your hips," Haru’s voice comes strained and Rin does so, and Haru slips his trackies down his thighs and his cock slaps against his stomach. "Look at you," Haru smooths his hands over the round of Rin’s thighs and then he is leaning down again, giving little kitten licks to his cock, lapping at the precome that’s already leaking from the tip. "Haru… fuck… please…." Rin whines and his voice already sounds wrecked, even to his own ears.

"I want to try something," Haru mumbles, nose to Rin’s stomach, and Rin has no clue how he is managing to speak, but he is, and his throat contracts around his cock and it sets neurons ablaze. 

"Want you…uh …want you to," Rin’s voice is fragmented and he says because he wants Haru to do anything, everything. Haru pulls off slowly, hooded eyes and a string of saliva trailing from swollen lips. Rin thinks he could kiss him until all the air is sucked from his lungs. He is lying down, then, because Haru rolled him over, Haru is kissing down his spine and making soft sounds that vibrate against his skin. Rin feels tingly all over and his cock throbs where it’s pressed into the mattress. The sensory overload is unreal and he can’t make his head stop spinning, Haru’s lips are everywhere and his hands are everywhere and he smells like the ocean and HaruHaruHaru.

Rin clutches at the sheets, Haru smoothes his palms over Rin’s ass, down the backs of his thighs. He grips them – and his hands go almost all the way around, goddammit, – and spreads Rin’s legs until he feels like they might snap off, but Haru makes this wonderful little noise when he sees Rin’s hole, and Rin doesn’t ever want to close them. Haru settles in the V of Rin’s legs and his heart is racing because Haru’s breath is hot and he can feel it ghosting over his skin and he knows what he’s going to do.

"You don’t even… don’t even know how long I’ve wanted…" and there is a note of craving tinging his voice before Haru leans down and presses a lingering kiss on his skin, his lips warm and wet and soft and Rin’s lungs have given up, at this point. "So gorgeous," he is almost there, letting his lips hover a fraction of an inch from Rin’s skin, and Haru isn’t often so vocal about his amazement when it happens, so Rin wishes he could see him, see how much he wants this – wants Rin. His thighs are trembling beneath Haru’s hands and he feels like he is falling but it’s such a delicious feeling that he never wants it to stop.

Haru slides his tongue between two fingers, and licks over Rin’s hole nice and slowly, deliberately, and his tongue is like velvet and Rin’s skin is burning at every junction where Haru touches him and it’s all so good he thinks he might cry. He licks a few more times, moaning softly like he is relishing the taste of Rin and that’s just, well, fuck.

But then Haru’s tongue is gone Rin whines into the sheets because he wants it back, wants it inside.

''Can I flip you over? I want to see you… I want to see how you look when I…'' Haru’s voice trails off and it is soft but undeniably feral and Rin feels like his body is made of jelly but he can’t turn over fast enough, really. Haru is beautiful. His pupils are wide and his hair looks like a tsunami and his lips are swollen and a lovely shade of red because he’s had them wrapped around Rin's dick and pressed up against his hole and Rin’s entire body shudders. He has his pants off now and one hand wrapped around himself, pumping slowly just looking at Rin, eyes trailing up and down his naked form, like that would be enough to get him off and Rin can’t even begin to comprehend what that means. It’s completely surreal, all this. It’s completely surreal and Haru’s shirt is still clinging to his torso and his tongue is nowhere near where Rin wants it and that just won’t do at all.

"Haru…" Rin croaks, voice shaking, "your shirt… tongue… please." Haru grazes his teeth around the soft flesh of Rin’s inner thigh and Rin hisses, eyes slipping closed. He dips his tongue into Rin’s hole, then, and his back would arch off the mattress if not for the pressure of Haru’s palm against his hipbone, pressing his body down. He buries his tongue deep, licking, and all Rin can hear is the wet smacking sound and Haru’s soft hums of approval and his fucking tongue is inside him and it feels so absolutely incredible that he has to bite his wrist to keep from groaning.

It doesn’t work, desperate breathy mewls trailing from his lips as Haru licks him out. It doesn’t work because Haru is fucking his tongue into Rin faster and slicker and Rin is so so hard, dripping precome all over his stomach.

"Fuck… Haru… Don’t stop…" Rin rocks his ass back against Haru’s face because he is needy, so fucking needy and he can’t get enough. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough. Haru moans, then, tongue still deep inside him, and the earth is shattering, it has to be.

"Haru Haru Haru…fuck, Haru…", Rin is quivering and there are tears trailing over his cheekbones; he doesn’t know when he started crying but he is, because Haru just keeps licking and licking, and it's almost too much when Haru's tongue stiffens, pressing into him just a little, before he pulls back, doing teasing swipes with it, and it’s the most overwhelming sensation Rin has felt in his life, as the world turns white and he is suddenly aware of every single fucking nerve in his entire body. He doesn’t want to come because he thinks he really wouldn’t mind the sensation of Haru’s tongue inside him for a longer time, but he feels his orgasm rolling towards him like a tidal wave.

''Gonna… so close… please…'' Rin isn’t really sure what he's begging for, but Haru takes his hands away from Rin’s hips and grips his ass, spreading him wider, burying his face in deeper, and that’s it. His vision whitewashes, and his mouth falls open when he comes harder than he thinks he ever has, clenching around Haru’s tongue and not feeling his limbs. His body crumples, then, letting the sheets uncurl from his fists and he feels like he’s sinking into the mattress. Haru stops licking him open, instead bracketing his thighs across Rin’s waist, hand around himself, fucking up into his fist roughly. "You taste so good," Haru’s eyes are glazed, full of something akin to adoration or wonder, and his voice is gravelly, that reverent tone still hanging in there, and it cracks on the last word. There’s sweat dripping from his hair and some of it lands on Rin’s chest and he just breathes and blinks and watches Haru bring himself closer and closer to the edge. He is so pretty like this, single-minded focus concentrating on a specific goal - he witnesses a similar posture every time they race and share the water, but this is at a whole different level. Haru lets out a sharp, desperate noise that makes Rin’s skin prickle, because it’s so open and raw, so honest and unguarded and part of Rin thinks that no one else has ever heard Haru make a sound like that, just him. Rin holds onto that thought and wonders if he could come just from watching the sight alone, and he is pretty sure the answer is positive when Haru starts coming with a groan. Haru is stunning all the time, but when he is coming his face is bared from his usual cool facade and he is, well, Rin doesn’t even think there is a word for that. His skin is sweaty-shiny and his muscles are straining and he bites his lip and Rin wants this moment on repeat for the rest of his life.

Part of his come mixes together with Rin's pooling by Rin’s abs, and another part ends in his hand, Haru collapses next to him, and then Rin yanks his hands and licks Haru’s palm, feeling like he would be on his way to rock hard again if his body didn’t feel like jelly. Haru rests his head on Rin’s chest, one arm flung around his waist and hair tickling his chin. They’re both come-sticky and sweaty but Rin doesn’t think he ever wants to move from this spot, right here.

 

 

Rin is right there when the world blinks back into focus. Still solid, still real and gorgeous, but now with a soft warmth of the post coital haze that involves them both as the red-orange swirl of sunset reflects on their skins.

"Hey." he says, a lazy smile so different from his usual toothy and bright ones twitching at the corners of his lips. It’s about all he can manage, when he is feeling incorporeal and distant, like a floating cloud.

"Hey," Haru answers, feeling just as awestruck as he usually is by Rin’s post-race spark - the one from when he is more awake and shining, buzzing from head to toes with energy and the thrill of victory.

There is a lukewarm and subdued glow about the way he lies there, and Haru's eyes trace each of Rin’s features as that lazy smile reaches his half-lidded eyes making little wrinkles appear at their sides. It fills gaps inside of him that Haru hadn’t even realized he’d had before, and realization dawns, as he concludes that yes, the weight of Rin’s victories (although for Rin they come with the form of something solid, cherished golden medals right above Rin’s heart; whereas for him it's something more abstract, a fleeting sensation - he can’t quite put a finger on its name - and a sense of adoration that flows from the core through his entire system) feels as burning and alive inside both their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> (no proofread, apologies for mistakes/bad grammar that will probably be corrected later)
> 
> happy belated birthday rin, i love you kid xx


End file.
